yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
For Great Justice II
Lots of time has passed since my last story. To be short, I finally adopted a Patchouli yukkuri. I trained it with both gifts and punishment, and now it's a smart, but honest yukkuri. I made it a "teacher" for the yukkuri school. But it is a big word. In fact, I only take Yukkuri who have done something wrong, like intruding in a house, and I make Patchouli teach them. Sometimes, it works, and sometimes not. But right now... I think this family cannot learn. A Nitori and Marisa family. The Nitori is cruel and uses her abilities to drown other yukkuri, while Marisa eats the food and rapes the children. This entry is mainly about how I'll break those yukkuri. Fact number one: they are not really married, and don't have any children. They are just partners-in-crime. In order to punish teach them, I guess I'll have to make them have some children. Fact number two: they are clever. Not enough to outsmart a human, but enough to mentally attack another yukkuri. The little Reimu I gave them was mentally broken, and after that, raped. I found her dead in the water bowl. So, let's begin. I approach the cage. Suddendly, they begin to shout at me: -Bring us food, please, mister! Marisa wants to eat food, Ze~! -Yeah, mister, Nitori too! -All right, Nitori, you can have food. But you, Marisa, you won't. All right. Of course, at the beginning, Nitori tried to give Marisa part of her food. But I decreased the amount they were fed, all the while Marisa was screaming at Nitori for more. My goal was to weaken Marisa. It's done now. Step 2. I take the Nitori. It's sleepy, because it ate all the food, while Marisa was screaming with the little stamina she has. I massage its cheeks, and soon, it's in heat. All right. -Mister! Nitori wants to refresh? Do you have a yukkuri I can rape? So you're really bad-natured, uh? -There is this one, here. The Marisa. -All right! Nitori will refresh with Marisa! Marisa began to understand the trouble, and tried to crawl to a safe place, while trembling and screaming. I'm smiling. I put the Nitori in the cage, and leave them alone. The only thing I hear are the screams of the Marisa. Two minutes later, I'm back. And Marisa has tendrils. Great. She has been raped. Now, it's your turn, Nitori. -Refreshed~! Disgusting. I take the Nitori, bring it to the basement, and throw her into the Alice hole. She's in heat, but soon it will disappear, and she will understand what's going on. And the raper will become the rapee. How ironic. Oh? It already started to scream... -Nitori don't wanna refresh anymore! PLEASE, STOP IITT! -Ooh, How tsundere. And five minutes later, the two yukuris are back in their glass cage. And now, Marisa is in better form than the Nitori. I broke the Nitori tendrils. I don't want that Marisa to discover what happened to Nitori. I want that hate take place between them. -It was good, Nitori. Next time is when you want! *sigh* It will be hard. One day later, the little yukkuris are born. It's time to play. I'm walking into the chamber with all sort of instruments, and even a little aquarium, full of water, and carnivorous fish. All the Nitoris saw this. -Yu? Mishter, ish this water? Nitori wantsch to go in? -All right, you 'll go first. I smile to it. I take the little one, and throw it in the water. At first, it's happy. But, when the fish begin to taste it, and eat it, it begins to scream. Unfortunately, I can't hear it. The mother Nitori is understands the situation, and is panicking. Finally, the little one, half-eaten, comes back to the surface, and screams,"Mwommie, help me!". -Stupid human! Take me to the child! Hurry up! Are you stupid? No, I'm not. For proof, I take it and throw it in the water too. The fish have had the taste of the Nitori's filling, and want more of it. They begin to attack the mother, who is panicking too. -Mister! Get me out of this! Please! Nitori is getting eaten! -You don't said you wanna save your child? -Stupid human! Get me out of this! -All right. I take it, and put it back in the cage. The Marisa and all the children are watching Nitori with hate. All right. Now, the Nitori is afraid of water, and the links are half-cut. The remaining children have to die too. I said it frankly. -I'll take this little one, and send it to the Alices. Marisa don't understand. Nitori look down. -What are "Alice", mister? -Alice are very nice yukkuri, who'll take care of your little one. -All right, Marisa guess. I quit the chamber, with the little one in my right hand. -I lied. -Yu? -Alice are very meanie creatures who will rape and kill you. -Y-Yu... -Your mother knew it, but she did as she doesn't know. -N-No. It ishn't true, mishter is lying! -Really? See it by yourself. I throw it in the Alice group. -One more time, don't kill it. -City-sect will take GOOD care of this cute little tsundere, mister! Fufufufu... Disgusting, but so useful. I'm back in the chamber. One of the little one was attacking Nitori, who didn't attack back. I take the little one, and throw it in the water, were fish attack it with more appetite than before. -MISTER!? Why did you do thaat? -Because you scum attacked another yukkuri. -She just tried to drop dead a yukkuri that couldn't take it easy! ~ze -I'm the only one who have the right to kill and torture yukkuri, and I'll prove it you. I take another little yukkuri, a Marisa, once again, and I fill its eyes with wet flour, making it blind. ("I cwan't shweeee!"). But, before of putting it back in the cage, I put mustard on it. -Take your little piece of scum! -Little one! How are you? -Mwomie? Where are you? I cwan't shwee! -What!? I'll lick lick~ you and you'll be fine. Huhuhu. That's it, lick it. -UAHMOGUHEGOSEGNPIAF¨QZFMZÄP YUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The mustard. -Mwommie? Whatsch wrong? -Mwommie? Mwommie!? The other babies scream to their mom. -I think this little one needs to be cleaned. I take her, and a little nitori, and I say: -Listen, little Nitori. You have to make your sister go into the water, but take care! If she drowns, you'll be punished! -I understwood, mistwer! But, of course, the fish are always here. -Oooh. The Nitori betrayed her. The Nitori can't take it easy. I'll punish the little yukkuri who can't take it easy. I take all the little Nitoris, and throw them in the Wriggle hole. But, before coming back to the Chamber, I take back the little Marisa that I gave to the Alices. It's mumbling: -Mwom... betrayed...mweee... I put her near her mom, who doesn't understand why her baby is watching her with eyes full of hate. They are all too tired, I'll come back tomorrow. Tomorrow, there is only the original Nitori and the Marisa. All the babies are dead. I asked what happened, but Marisa doesn't answer. She's broken. It's the Nitori who answers me. -The little one said that her mommie was a betrayer. All the little ones attacked her. And Marisa defended. She killed all of them... There is nothing more to say. I gave Marisa to the Wriggles, and I gave Nitori to Patchouli. Patchouli can easily recreate her mind, making Nitori a good yukkuri. It's difficult to change a mind, but it's easy to destroy it, and create a new mind. I destroy, and Patchouli creates. I love my job. Category:Text Stories